Save the Last Dance for Me
by zeppo2
Summary: Lilly gets roped into dance lessons with her mother and meets someone unexpected. LillyJackson.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay so this is my first submission here! I stumbled across the Hannah Montana writing world a few days and I had to get in on it. A couple of things; Mrs Truscott needed a name I mean I couldn't call her Mrs Truscott throughout the story. Do not point out my spelling mistakes, the most obvious being the word mum, I'm Australian it's just how we spell it here. Above all review! Tell me if you think it's worth continuing, tell me if it sucks like I said I'm new to this as a fandom. This story will eventually be Lilly/Jackson.

* * *

Lilly Truscott limped into her house having taken another tumble from her skateboard. She retrieved the first aid kit and sat down opening it so she could clean her wounds Lilly gave a small yelp as the antiseptic cream made her skin tingle painfully around the fresh gash on her leg.

Mrs Truscott walked in the front door and hung up her coat "Lilly? Are you here?"

"In here mum" she called back obvious pain in her voice.

Anne Truscott moved to the living room her eyes were drawn to her daughter's cut leg "Lilly! Not again" she sat down beside her daughter and took the cream from her "This is the third time this week I really wish you would give up that thing, it's not ladylike"

Lilly rolled her eyes _'again with this?' _she thought. Her mother had always tried to steer her away from skateboarding saying it was too dangerous. Lilly noticed her mother had finished and jumped up unsteadily giving her a smile "Thanks mum"

"Homework young lady and no calling Miley until you're finished"

"Yes mum" she sighed and headed upstairs to her room.

Lilly woke up the next morning and headed downstairs for breakfast she was looking forward to the weekend; Hannah and Lola were going to make an appearance at the Hollywood Records function at one of the fancy hotels downtown.

"Morning Mum" Lilly greeted and sat down at the kitchen table pouring the Fruit Loops into her bowl.

"Morning sweetie" Anne regarded her daughter and smiled "How about we do something together this weekend?"

Lilly stopped mid bite, mother/daughter bonding? This was new "Together? Like what?"

Anne Truscott beamed "My ballroom dancing class is on today"

Lilly coughed almost choking on her cereal "You're kidding right?"

"It will be fun and it wouldn't hurt if you learned how to be a little more graceful, maybe then you won't fall off your skateboard so much"

"You could buy me a new set of contact lenses too, that would help" she pouted. New lenses were expensive and she had been making do with her glasses which in her opinion no self respecting skater would admit to wearing.

"Don't be smart Lilly class is at four so you'll have all day to spend with your friends"

Lilly angrily ate the rest of her Fruit Loops this was not something she was going to get out of easily.

"Ballroom dancing?" Miley asked curiously when Lilly told her friend of her mother's wishes "Is she dying?"

Lilly hit her playfully "She really loves that Dancing with the Stars show…and she thinks I need to be more graceful" she made a face.

"Aww Lilly, need me to fake an injury?" Miley offered.

"Nah it's cool, it could be fun"

Both girls sat quietly for a moment then burst out laughing.

"That was a good one" Miley smirked and hopped up offering Lilly her hand.

"I thought so" Lilly answered brushing the sand off of her pants then together the girls headed down the beach to Rico's.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay chapter two, I'm glad the first part was so well recieved! Hope you enjoy and please review! I'll update again when I get hmm...let's say ten reviews, it's a nice round number.

* * *

Lilly entered the dance studio and looked around at the group gathered there she was relieved that there wasn't anyone from school there, heaven forbid it get out that she was spending quality time with her mother. She saw her mother talking to a couple of women and walked over to join them "So when are we going to get jiggy?" 

Anne smiled "When our instructor arrives that leaves you plenty of time to pick a partner"

_'__Partner?'_ Lilly looked at her options; most of the men in the room were over thirty that was ancient!

"Can't I just dance with you?" she asked.

"I'm spoken for" Anne smiled and waved at a handsome gentleman who stood near the window.

Lilly rolled her eyes _'Great my own mother dumped me for an Antonio Banderas look a like'_ she looked at the door wondering if escape was possible _'I could make it'_ she thought but she decided against it not wanting to upset her mother. She wondered if she could will a cute guy to come through the door _'Orlando…Orlando…Orlando…' _to her surprise someone did come through the door at that instant, someone she was totally not expecting.

"Jackson?" she said quietly to herself and walked over tapping him on the shoulder "What did you do? Walk into the wrong room?"

"Lilly?" Jackson's voice rose higher than usual, obviously surprised to see her there "I could ask you the same question" he came back at her.

Lilly smirked "I came with my mother, what's you're excuse?"

"Lilly look around, hot lonely women…I came to pick up babes"

"Hey, my mum is not a babe" she said sternly "Most guys would go to mall or the beach to pick up girls you go to a dance class?"

"It's a goldmine Lilly I'm surprised no one has thought of this before" he smiled "You can not tell Miley or my dad about this"

"Aww why not?" Lilly pouted how was she supposed to keep something like this a secret? It was so juicy and could be used to blackmail Jackson into being her personal chauffeur.

"One I would get laughed out of the county, two…dad and Miley have their music it's their thing and they're good at it, me I sound like someone is trying to strangle a cat but this it's my thing understand?"

Lilly regarded him for a moment she had never heard him talk that way before she smiled "You say you're good at this right? Be my dance partner?"

Jackson smirked "My, aren't we forward? The guy is supposed to ask the girl to dance"

Lilly smiled cheekily "Well I don't have time for you to work up the courage to do that so let's dance" she smiled.

The dance instructor Laura walked and informed the class that today they would be learning the waltz. Lilly listened with interest, it didn't sound that hard she couldn't wait to try it out.

The music started and Jackson moved into position placing his hand on Lilly's waist _'hands in new places'_ she thought as her body went rigid.

Jackson smiled warmly "Relax Lilly it's just me, now follow my lead"

She took a breath and nodded watching their feet. They progressed slowly mostly because every second step resulted in her stepping on Jackson's foot but gradually she got better "This is actually kind of fun"

"I'm glad you like it" Jackson gave her a little twirl as he did she caught sight of his watch.

"That's so never the time!"

"What going to turn into a pumpkin?" Jackson asked curiously.

"No Miley and I are supposed to be going to that Hollywood Records party"

Jackson frowned looking a little disappointed "It's alright you go I'll cover for you"

Lilly smiled "Thanks Jackson, I owe you one" she ducked out while her mother was busy with 'Antonio' and made her way to Miley's house to change for the party.

Miley was waiting for Lilly on the terrace of the Stewart's Malibu home "There you are! How was dance class? Was it torture?"

"At first I thought yes but I don't know it kind of grew on me" she shrugged a wistful smile on her face.

Miley tilted her head "You met a guy!"

Lilly shook out of her stupor "I did not!"

"You did you went all dreamy there for a moment"

Lilly looked at Miley "You're crazy, all the guys there were relics"

Miley smirked "Well something happened…I'll wheedle it out of you that's for sure" she looked at her watch "But not now, now we have to get changed. There's a difference between being fashionably late and being so late they won't let you in at all" she said and walked into the house.

Lilly watched her for a moment and smirked following her inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Chapter Three is the party scene! Tell me if it sucked I'm not good at writing parties. Thank you all for your reviews and please review more it makes me happy! This one is a little longer than the first two, keeps getting better with each installment :) Enjoy!

* * *

The girls mad it to the party and after the mandatory photo call on the red carpet, Miley and Lilly made their way inside to mingle. They made their way to the buffet and got some fruity punch then sat down in a small grotto decorated with richly coloured silk cushions. 

"So tell me about this guy you met, is he cute?"

"Yeah kinda" Lilly said absently looking around the room suddenly her brain registered what Miley had said "What? No! There is no guy!"

"Lilly please, you've got more colour in you than a rainbow"

Lilly stared at her blankly sometimes Miley came out with the weirdest sayings "What does that even mean?"

"Simple, I mention a guy who you claim doesn't exist and you go bright red at just the thought of him"

"Do not" she answered then chided herself _'that was a lame comeback'_

Miley smiled she knew she was right "Who is he? Do I know him?"

'_Oh you know him'_ Lilly shook her head _'Shut up brain'_

Miley saw someone she recognised and stood "I'll be right back" she disappeared into the crowd leaving Lilly alone with her thoughts.

She didn't really have a crush on Jackson did she? He was just Jackson, Miley's older dorkier brother…but she did say he was kind of cute, what would she say that if she didn't mean it? She knew she had fun with Jackson they had a similar sense of humour and to her surprise a great dancer. _'Why am I even thinking about this?'_ It was a total impossibility for so many reasons.

Miley came back to the grotto with two handsome gentlemen; tall, built, blonde…

"Lilly this is Hans and Sven" Miley smiled brightly "They're supermodels from Sweden"

Lilly smirked "They're cute, do they talk?"

Miley shrugged "Not really, they haven't been in America long but Sven wants to dance with you" she said prodding one of the men forward.

Lilly laughed _'Matchmaker Miley strikes again' _she stood and shook his hand "Are you sure he wants to dance and doesn't want to go to the bathroom?"

"Positive go dance with him" Miley smiled Lilly shrugged and took Sven onto the dancefloor and started to dance to the music.

Miley took Hans' hand and moved onto the dancefloor as well.

Lilly smiled up at Sven nervously, this was awkward. Still he was cute maybe he could help her take her thoughts off of Jackson.

"So…" Lilly started "Do you speak any English at all?"

Sven just smiled at her goofily.

'_Fantastic not a word good going Miley' _He was good looking sure but conversation wise this so wasn't happening. As they danced it occurred to Lilly that she could say anything to Sven and he would be none the wiser "So I think I have a crush on my best friend's brother"

After the song had finished Lilly and Sven retired to the grotto where she proceeded to tell him about Jackson and the dance lesson.

Time passed and even fourteen year old rock stars have curfews. Miley saw Lilly and Sven sitting in the grotto "Lilly, time to go"

Lilly nodded and smiled squeezing Sven's hand "Thanks for listening" she stood and followed Miley through the crowd when they got outside Lilly saw Miley smiling brightly at her "What?"

"You and Sven looked cosy"

"Miley he didn't speak English it was like talking to a brick wall"

Miley smirked "Yeah but a really attractive wall" she said as their limousine pulled up and they got inside "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah it was cool" Lilly agreed.

"And I bet you forgot all about that dance class guy…who was he anyway?"

"Geez I thought you gave up on that" Lilly reached up and took her lavender wig off, her golden blonde curls falling around her shoulders "Why are you so interested anyway?"

Miley smiled "Lilly you're my best friend, if you have a crush on a guy I'd like to think you could tell me about it"

"Aww Miley of course I would tell you, I just don't know if it's anything to write home about yet if you know what I mean but if there was you would be the first one to know"

Miley smiled and hugged her "That's what I want to hear"

They drove back up the beach to Miley's house and went inside, Jackson was there flicking through the TV channels.

"Hey Jackson" Miley said as they came through the door.

"Ladies how was your party?" He asked sitting up.

"Great Miley tried to set me up with a Swedish heartthrob" Lilly said flopping down in the chair.

"Really? How did that work out for you?" Jackson asked curiously.

Lilly shrugged "Not so well…next time find me a guy who speaks English"

Jackson smirked.

"I'm going to get changed are you coming Lilly?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute"

Miley headed upstairs and Lilly waiting until she was gone then moved to sit beside Jackson "So how did mum take my bailing?"

Jackson crossed his arms "Quite well actually, she was surprised you stayed as long as you did"

Lilly smiled "Well I had fun…and a good teacher" she nudged him playfully.

He smiled "You didn't tell Miley did you?"

She shook her head "Nope you're secret is safe with me. I owe you one though anything you want…only I'm not that rich and I can't kill people for you"

"Lilly?" Miley called downstairs wondering what was taking so long.

"Coming" she stood and smiled "Just think about it" she walked over to the stairs.

"You know Lil, there's another class tomorrow if you're interested"

Lilly smiled that was a sign he liked her company he must if he wanted her to dance with him again even after she continuously stepped on his feet.

"I'll be there" she said and headed upstairs before Miley decided to send out a search party.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello! Thank you all for the nice reviews I really apprieciate it. I had so much trouble writing this chapter, I rewrote it like four times! I hope it reads well and that you enjoy it. By the way this has to be one of the longest stories I have ever written, inspired I guess!

Keep reading and reviewing people ;)

* * *

Jackson sat on the couch eating his cereal flicking through the TV channels when Miley came downstairs.

"Morning Miles" he smiled brightly.

She mumbled something and headed toward the fridge Jackson shook his head Miley was not a morning person. He went over to the counter at sat down "What did you get out of the wrong side of bed or something?"

"No it's Lilly she's totally crushing on this guy she met at her dance class and damn it I want the inside info" she pouted.

Jackson listened and tried to recall who Lilly had met in class, the only person even close to her age was…him _'Me? She's crushing on me? '_This was big! Lilly was sweet, vibrant…he noticed Miley staring at him and realised staring at him "What?"

"I ask for your help and you zone out" she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes "Awake in there?"

"I'm fine you asked for help?" he looked at her curiously "What do you need?"

"Well like I said Lilly and her Rumba Romeo have a dance date today…Lilly said she would disown me if I showed up there but if you say…strolled past she's not looking for you"

'_That's what you think'_ he smiled "I guess I can look in on her we don't want her hanging out with the wrong people after all"

"Exactly" Miley agreed getting a bowl and cereal from the cupboard.

Jackson smirked, today was going to be an interesting day.

Lilly showed up at the dance studio and looked around the small group of people gathered there she spotted Jackson talking to her mother.

'_That can not be good' _she put on a smiled at walked over to them "Jackson, mum…what are we talking about?"

"The weather" Jackson smiled.

"That's right, the weather" Anne agreed she saw 'Antonio' enter and went over to greet him Lilly looked at Jackson suspiciously.

"Were you talking about me? Did she show you the baby picture of me lying naked on the rug that she has in her purse?" she showed that to everyone, she was a mother after all.

"No but now I want to see" he started toward Anne.

Lilly reached out and took his hand pulling him back toward her, she gasped when Jackson's hands went straight to her waist _'Focus Lilly' _

Jackson smiled "Planning on staying the whole lesson today?"

"Uh huh, I've even been practicing" she smiled enjoying the feel of his arms around her the music started and they began to dance Lilly had improved enough not to look down at their feet but now she was faced with a new dilemma; looking at Jackson's handsome face _'Cause that is so much better…damn it brain don't make me stab you with a cue tip'_

"The fight for good an evil goes on" Jackson said he had been watching her fight an inner battle with herself.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing" she decided to change the subject "You're not going run off to Vegas with my mum are you?"

Jackson laughed "Heck no, she's not my type" he pulled Lilly closer and smiled "I like them younger"

Lilly couldn't help but smile "Younger huh? What brought this on?"

"Miley said something"

Lilly froze _'Oh no, oh no she didn't!'_ she swallowed trying to remain calm "What did she say exactly?"

"That you were crushing on some guy you met at dance class…can I assume that's me?"

"I'm sorry…it's just I started to see you differently and…" she was silenced when Jackson kissed her lightly on the lips _'Oh wow! Oh wow!' _really her thoughts didn't progress much beyond those two words as she snaked her arms up and circled his neck.

Jackson moaned groaned softly and pulled away from her "Nice but need some air"  
Lilly hugged him tightly and noticed her mother staring at her a smile on her face _'Oh god, was she watching the entire time?' _she buried her head into his shoulder.

"Lilly?"

"My mum just saw us make out"

"Well if you do it while she's in the room then yeah she's going to see it" he stroked her hair comfortingly "Want to get out of here? Go for a walk?"

"Yeah that would be nice"

Jackson took her hand and they walked outside into the sunlight.

"So are we light a couple now?" Lilly asked looking down at their joined hands.

"Do you want to be?" Jackson asked making sure she knew it was her decision.

Lilly took two whole seconds to decide "Yes, big bucket loads of yes"

Jackson smiled kissing her lips lightly "Wonderful. Now the million dollar question, how do we tell Miley?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Okay so here is the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this it means a lot that you like it and don't fret this isn't the last you'll see of me I'm full of Lilly/Jackson ideas. Also let me apoligise for the lack of Oliver this story has exhibited I wanted to focus on Lilly/Jackson because it was my first fic be assured he will be more featured in future stories by me ;) Read, review and enjoy!

* * *

Lilly and Jackson sat on the couch in the Stewart's home waiting for Miley to return from a dress fitting.

Lilly looked over at Jackson nervously "So how do you think she's going to take this? Us I mean" she really wanted Miley's blessing.

Jackson gave her a light hug "It will be fine…for you, me she'll come after with a pitchfork"

"What? Why?" Lilly asked.

"Many reasons; I've brainwashed you, I'm using you in a get rich quick scheme…stuff like that"

"But you're not though right?" She asked suddenly unsure.

Jackson moved over and kissed her lightly "I promise I'm not"

Miley walked up the stairs and entered the house Lilly and Jackson jumped away from each other and retreated to opposite ends of the couch.

"Lilly!" Miley smiled excitedly "You should see the dress I got it's dusky pink with a train"

"Sounds nice" Lilly smiled "Miley sit down kay? Want to talk to you about something"

Miley looked at Lilly curiously "What is it?"

Lilly took a breath "Dance class guy"

Miley smiled brightly happy that Lilly was finally ready to talk about it. She moved herself to the couch and sat down between Lilly and Jackson "I'm all ears"

Jackson smirked "Yeah you are" Miley and Lilly looked at him.

"You're not helping"

Miley rolled her eyes "Forget him... now dance class guy I want all the details! When do I get to meet him?

"Right now" she gestured to Jackson he smiled and waved.

"Lilly that's Jackson" Miley said not quite getting it.

"Yeah I know"

Miley looked between them suddenly her eyes went wide and she shot up out of her seat "Whoa! Are you kidding? You're kidding right? Am I on candid camera?"

Lilly stood and took Miley's hand "I'm serious"

Miley shook her head "But it's Jackson" she looked at her brother "He doesn't even know how to dance"

"I do too I just never told you about it that's all" Jackson shrugged.

Miley glared at him "Did I give you permission to speak?"

Lilly smiled "Miley I want you to be okay with this"

Miley could tell this was important to Lilly and nodded "I'm not happy about this" she stated and sighed "But I will be" she gave her friend a hug "We could be sisters in law"

"That's jumping the gun a bit isn't it?" Jackson asked..

"What Lilly isn't good enough for you?"

"Miles we've only been going out for a day" Jackson reasoned and wrapped his arms around Lilly's waist.

Miley looked at them and smiled they made a really sweet couple.

Jackson leaned down and kissed Lilly's neck she smiled and turned around in his arms kissing him on the lips.

Miley physically shivered "Guys come on I do not need to see that"

"Miley? Lilly?" Oliver Oken walked up the stairs to the Stewart's house he had just gotten back from visiting his cousins in Canada.

"Oliver!" Both girls ran out to greet him, Jackson followed behind.

Oliver returned Miley and Lilly's hugs and smiled.

"How have you been? Did I miss anything?"

Miley looked at Lilly and Jackson "Oh yeah come inside you're going to want to sit down for this"


End file.
